A surprise
by Matrakcsi
Summary: What will happen when Minerva will get pregnant by Severus? How will they handle? Will this lead to them to fall in love? SET BEFORE THE HP SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hi! I know that I still have an unfinished MM/SS story but the idea of this story just popped into my head today, and I thought it would be fun to write.**

 **Anyways… ENJOY! And please leave a comment if you have time!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" There were no words that could describe the expression on Snape's face. "You are _what_?" He asked again.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I said I'm going to have your baby, not that I'm so happy about it."

"Wait, how do you know it's mine?"

"Really Severus?" She put a hand on her hip "What do you think of me? That I lay down with every day with different men?"

He didn't answer to this, he still was in shock.

"But it was only one time... And you are... Old..." He said simply.

She looked at him furiously. "Seemed like the other day you was very pleased with this old body if I remember correctly."

Severus blushed, as he thought of that passionate night they had shared together. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just can't believe that is happening." He sat down on his couch " I'm going to be a father... That can't be true..."

"Well if it brings you some comfort, neither do I know how it can be possible... But maybe it's not a really bad thing after all... I've always wanted a child."

"Good Merlin..." Severus whispered to himself.

"What's it, Severus?" Minerva was still standing next to the door with her arms crossed. It wasn't a pleasant conversation neither for her. It was embarrassing.

"You," he quickly stood up and rushed to Minerva and gave her one of his terrifying looks " _you_ did this!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! You seduced me to be the father of your child!" Now it was Minerva who was shocked by what he heard. "You drunk a potion that helps you get pregnant!"

"You clearly have lost your mind! And why would I want to YOU to the father of my child?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have rather good magical skills and also my appearance is rather charming."

" Oh, Salazar... You have really gone insane... Ok, I can see it was a mistake to tell you about the baby. I have better to take care of it only by myself." And with those words, Minerva stormed out of the room.

Minerva knew he had no heart but still, she tried to believe that there was a little goodness in him. She was so wrong! She should have never trusted him, nor call him her friend. She knew perfectly well that their affair was a mistake and should have never happened but still she didn't regret it.

It was nearly a month ago when one afternoon she invited him to play chess. They had such a lovely time, but maybe they had drunk too much. Yes, they certainly had ... It was nearly midnight when somehow after an argument (over Quidditch, of course), they found themselves in each other's arms. Passion had taken them, and later when Minerva had woken up with no clothes on her body, she realized it wasn't a dream. Even though Severus had left her chamber before the sunrise, she could still remember his hot breath and cold fingers on her skin. Also, the aching between her legs made her sure that she had had sex with the so much younger potions master.

It was this morning when she had become sure about her pregnancy, and she knew the father had to be Severus because she hadn't bedded any other men in years.

Just when she started to get ready for bed, she heard some knocks on the door.

"Thanks for letting me in." It was Severus.

"Well I was going to bed, so if it isn't an urgent matter..."

"It is," he started, and it was obvious it was very hard for him " just that I'm so very sorry of my behavior. I know it's a serious matter and I should ha e acted like that."

"All right..." Minerva answered shortly.

"So... Are you sure you are pregnant?"

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't. The thing is that I had been feeling very odd the last few weeks, and today morning I decided to visit Poppy for some help. And so... She told me I'm going to have a baby." She let out a little smile. "You should have seen her reaction! Maybe she was even more shocked than you!"

Severus' face went pale. "But did you...?"

"Did I tell her you made me pregnant? No! I didn't know what do you want - what I want, so I decided to tell her it was some fellow she didn't know." For some moments, they stood in an awkward silence. "So what now? What is your decision?" Minerva asked.

"I... I really don't know..."

"Don't you want to be a father, to have a family?" These words were like a slap in the face for Severus Snape. Having a family once was his biggest dream. To have a family with the woman he had loved (and still loved), Lily Evans... But that wasn't possible anymore, and it had never been a possible thing... But the other reason he wanted a family back then, was to be a better father then his father was. And now he finally had a chance. Maybe the first and only chance to be a parent...

"I would be honored to be a part of your... I mean our child's life. But, " he hesitated " about us, what happened..."

"That was something that should never happen again, it was wrong, just a mistake. "

"Wrong, yes, but a mistake, no. Not at all." For a moment he hesitated to put a hand on her shoulders but he decided it wouldn't be right, so he left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I realized that my writing is not s good as it should be and also there are some serious issues with the plot and my portrayal of the characters I decided to give this story another chance. Well if you think the previous chapter was messy and awful you will most certainly find this one a real catastrophe.**

 **But… enjoy if you can and any reviews are welcomed! ^^**

* * *

„Thank you, Minerva," Snape said as the with handed him a rather lovely cup of tea.

The two of them seemed to spend much more time together lately, but not the very intimate kind of, and still, they haven't figured out how to handle the situation. Well, they are most certainly going to have a baby together, but their relationship wasn't very pleasing. Apart from that night when they had drunken sex – there was no other way to call it because it wasn't lovemaking at all – they continued their half friendly and half rivalry relationship. Since when Severus had been told that Minerva was with child he was acting more kindly and friendly towards her – but let's just say that kindness had been never been his thing.

When Minerva managed to sit down next to him, she asked simply „So how did you decide?". Just moments before Minerva had asked his permission to tell about the pregnancy about the whole stuff tonight.

He slipped from his tea before answering, „I've come to the conclusion that there is no way we can manage without telling them about this. I mean so only you will have the marks of a pregnant woman. And I think it's better to tell them before they find out themselves." He then ate a biscuit.

Minerva sighed. „I don't want to push you into anything, and I'm err – quite happy with your attitude, but Severus, what about the father thing? Obviously, they will ask me about it, so …"

Severus cut her off. „Of course I will take my part in that story, I'm the father and I won't let you tell them otherwise." There again was bitterness in his voice, but Minerva didn't miss the proudness also. And that somehow made her feel happy.

„I think it's time for me to leave, I think both of us have essays to correct." In the moment when he stood up, Minerva also did so and their knees touched for a brief moment. Surely it wasn't the most intimate act they had have but somehow it made both them to feel awkward.

„Err_" Severus said, „will see you within a few hours."

„Yes, bye Severus."

Somewhy Minerva felt stupid, a kind of dizziness spread through her mind, but she didn't know why exactly. Just the whole situation was so awkward, she at such an old age was expecting a child from a younger man whom she didn't love. Yes, she cared for him in a way, but even having a baby from Dumbledore wouldn't make her feel this awkward.

She then sat down at her desk to do the rest of her work, and then she will attend to a staff meeting where they will announce her pregnancy… How lovely…

It was after dinner when the teachers and the whole squad gathered in the staff-room

After when everyone had arrived Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. This meeting will be very special, because neither I know the reason for it. Minerva – „

„And Severus!" Minerva added and she blushed.

„So well, then Minerva AND Severus want to tell us something."

„I –" Minerva started but she couldn't find her voice, but then she felt a hand squizzing her own. She didn't need to look at her hand to know that it was Severus. „I'm pregnant" the whole room went into silence „and the father of my child is Severus."

She expected to worst, people laughing at her or maybe fainting, but it wasn't the case. She was pure happiness mixed with astonishment on the faces.

Dumbledore was the first the speak (like always): „ Oh dear, how lovely! And you Severus – you are going to make such a good father!" He then hugged Minerva carefully.

„Why didn't you tell us about dating Severus?" Poppy said with a smile on her face. „I'm so happy that you are together! You are the perfect match for each other! Didn't I tell you Rolanda?"

„Err –„ Minerva said, „We are not together." Eyes were fixed on her now but not in a pleasant way.

„What do you mean by that? Then how ?" Rolanda pointed at Minerva's belly.

„It was a…" Minerva tried to say but then Severus continued her sentence, „It was a one night standing."

A large „Oh!" was the reaction from the staff.

„Sorry for asking such personal questions, but how then," Pomona started „ You know, err, I thought you got some pregnancy potions, but f you guys weren't planning on a child…And Minerva didn't take a potion to being pregnant…"

„It is the very question we are trying to answer." Snape cut her off coldly.

A sudden paleness appeared on Flitwick's face. „My dear Minerva, precisely how long have you been pregnant?"

„Why Filius?" She raised a brow.

„I might know the cause of this thing..."

„If by 'this thing' you mean my pregnancy then go on please." And now everyone was looking at poor Filius who was quite embarrassed.

„I might put it – the potion for pregnancy – into your drink by accident."

„By accident? And if you would be kind to tell us why were carrying this kind of potion with you?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity in his voice.

„For my own business I would say, but what's important is that –„

„FILIUS!" Rolanda yelled. „Were you trying to get me pregnant?"

„Oh Merlin, you and Filius are…?" Minerva whispered.

„FILIUS!" Rolanda yelled again. „Answer me!"

„Darling please, can't we just-„ Filius now realized how much trouble he was in.

„DO NOT CALL ME YOUR DARLING!"

„Oh my, then it's true," Minerva told Severus, who was still standing next to her. „I have always believed that she was a lesbian," Severus said in response.

„Oh really thank you, Severus, it's just the really thing I needed to hear," Rolanda said in a sarcastic voice.

„Well, I really can assure you that she is most certainly not into girls," Filius said in a playful tone.

„FILIUS!" If it was possible Rolanda's anger was just growing more and more. „10 minutes, in my chamber!" And with that Rolanda stormed out of the room.

„Think it's better for me to go now," Filius said, „And congratulations on your baby, Minerva, Severus." And he left.

„Better me to go too." Hagrid followed Filus and slowly everyone else left to room. Dumbledore was the last to leave. „If the happy parents will excuse I also have to leave, take care, Minerva." So now they were standing alone.

„Would you care to join me for a match of chess?"

„With much pleasure, I would," answered Severus. Minerva started to put on the game.

„And I thought our news will be groundbreaking, but this… Never thought Rolanda would fall for a man like Filius." Minerva stated.

„Well, the question is that what Filius sees in that witch? Her tongue is vicious and not to mention her awful character…" Severus said as they began their play. For an hour they were playing and after escorting Minerva back to her room, Severus left to the dungeons, to his own room.


End file.
